warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Autumns Leafes
Hello there~ Welcome to Hell~ *hust hust* Ich meine: Willkommen auf meiner Disk - Seite! Ich freue mich darauf eure Nachrichten zu lesen, mit der ihr eure Seelen an mich verkauft~. Wir schreiben uns dann später! LG ________________________________________________________________________________________ Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Autumns Leafes. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Fireheart002 (Diskussion) 15:51, 22. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Klar doch xD Hey duu ^^ (hat sich in den letzten Wochen iwie zu meiner Standard-Begrüßung entwickelt xD) Natürlich erinnere ich mich noch!! Es wäre schlimm, wenn nicht x__x Schön das du wieder da bist, Flocke <3 hast du jetzt einen neuen Spitznamen? Hab dich vermisst *-* Alles Liebe, deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''y ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] Joah, war schon ... ambitioniert xD Nee, am Anfang hab ich mir echt gedacht: Wo ist Flocke? Warum kommt sie nicht mehr on? Hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht o_o Aber jetzt bist du ja wieder da! Wo wir grad bei dem Thema sind - gab es irgendwelche besonderen Gründe dafür, dass du weg warst? °-° Also, mir gehts soweit gut xD Bis auf Schulstress (ich hasse die Neunte jetzt schon x__x). Und die Franzearbeit morgen (kannst du eig Französisch???). Und so'n Scheiß. Und dir??? Alles Liebe, [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] 16:20, 22. Okt. 2015 (UTC) PS: Du brauchst ne neue Siggi! xD ;) Hätte ja auch sein können, dass du Latein oder Spanisch lernst ;) Ja, Schule nervt einen echt zu Tode -_- Aber nächste Woche hab ich zwei einhalb Tage Freizeit, da kommen unsere Austauschschüler zu uns :3 Ich freu mich schon! Um ehrlich zu sein, finde ich WaCa ist nicht mehr so richtig das Wahre. Alles wiederholt sich ständig unso. Aber durch die FFs die ich dazu schreibe und lese machts wieder Spaß :3 (auch wenn ich jeder der SternenClan und eine Prophezeiung vorkommen :/) Kein Plan ob sie Siggis macht o_o Aber ich weiß, dass Daisy welche macht (und ich könnt mich auch dran versuchen xD) Alles Liebe, deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] Naja, hab das schon öfters mal gemacht xD Meine eigene, Honeys in unserem Wiki, hier Nini-Noms ^^ Wie soll sie denn aussehen? ("Darf ich bitten, Miss?" xD) Ja, das wäre durchaus schön :/ Wenn auch nur so wie in der zweiten Staffel mit Sturmpelz. Aber immerhin gibt es ja Special Adventures :3 Lg [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] Ja, die dritte war eher so mäßig. Ich hab da den Sinn und Zusammenhang nicht ganz so durchblickt :/ Aber die vierte fand ich wieder gut!!! Übrigens, bin grad auf englische Bücher umgestiegen xD Nachdem ich die letzten beiden Harry Potter-Bände durchhab versuch ich mich mal an WaCa :3 Bist du eig gut in Englisch??? Lg [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] PS: Überleg dir das mit der Siggi einfach nochmal :) Auch cool xD Ich hab leider keinen Bruder, mit dem ich sprechen kann (nur 'ne Austauschschülerin xD). Ich kann Efeupfote nicht leiden :/ Am Anfang, in Fernes Echo und in ihrer sonstigen Schülerzeit, mochte ich sie noch echt gern, vor allem dann im WdF. Ich konnte sie einfach verstehen und sie erinnerte mich an mich selbst. Nach und nach fand ich aber, dass sie viel zu perfekt wurde, quasi alles konnte und so. Außerdem hatte sie natürlich noch die super Rolle (für sie vllt nicht unbedingt, aber sie war halt toll und wichtig unso). Dann mochte ich Taubenpfote - die ich am Anfang gehasst habe xD - viieel mehr <3 Lg [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] ... ich muss grad heulen. ohne verdammten scheiss. ich habe jede woche geguckt ob du da warst. schnief. ich hoffe ich kann dich noch immer Flocke oder Flöckchen nennen. so wirst du nämlich immer für mich heissen. und ich bin natürlich feuer und flamme für unsere alten rpgs. i missed you so much, my beloved flake, you can't imagine. you were my first ever friend here. and you will always be. hoffe das wir bald an unserer story weiterschreiben. ist ja eine schande das du nicht mehr weisst wie man seiten verlinkt. und leider hat deine nummer nicht geklappt, vll sollten wir uns mal im chat treffen. nicht nur vll, ganz bestimmt. Deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l'o''''u'd'' '']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 14:18, 23. Okt. 2015 (UTC) PS: Wie gehts deinen Tieren? Ich habe mir einen Hamster erkämpft. mit herzblut. PPS: You safed my day PPPS: <3 Yay you're here 2! Er heisst ''Ciwi wir dachten es wäre ein Weibchen.... -.- Echt? Ich habe noch nie ein Katzenbaby gehalten *schlägt mit kopf gegen stange* tja. bin grad happy bis gehtnichtmehr <3 [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 14:36, 23. Okt. 2015 (UTC) (unterschreib doch eingach mit vier ~ das geht schneller ;) ) Er ist klein, weiß, bissig, derpi, hat grosse schwarze Glupscher und seine Lebensaufhabe scheint es zu sein, mir den Schlaf zu rauben D:< Trotzdem ist er knuffig xD Wat? Nie im Leben! Han mir erst kürzlich unsere RPGs durchgelsen und insere Story... Nene, wirklich nicht. Keine Angst. Mein alleterstes Flöckchen vergesse ich nicht. Niemals. Deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 15:02, 23. Okt. 2015 (UTC) <3 Hehe gerne :* Hab auf mein Pb im L&F Wiki geschrieben das ich nicht mehr on bin weil du nicht mehr da bist... Wie gehts eig Lovy? Sie war auch lang nimmer da :/ [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 16:11, 23. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Hi XD Ich wollte Fragen ob wir vielleicht Freunde sein wollen :) LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 18:15, 23. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Cool ^^ Wäre toll wenn du irgendwann Zeit findest auch welche von meinen Storys zu lesen . Sie sind jetzt nicht so toll aber ich gebe mir zumindest Mühe XD LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 18:20, 23. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Super !! Vielen vielen Dank . Würde mich über konstruktive Kritik freuen ^^ Welche denn ? --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 18:23, 23. Okt. 2015 (UTC) ( mir ist eben auch langweilig XD ) Danke --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 18:27, 23. Okt. 2015 (UTC) xD Ja ich meinte Lovy, nicht Shadow :'D Mit Shadow bin ich ja in Kontakt, übers Wiki, weil sie ja jetzt auch wieder öfter da ist :DD Hdl, [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 06:30, 24. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Ok wollt mich nur erkundigen ;) Das heisst dann das man ihre Charas eig im RPGWiki übernehmen müsste... Pff, der ist DER obermacker von Wien, alle schmachten ihn an -.- Ich hab Schluss gemacht, et ist so ne Witzfigur... >.> Übrigens: ich war heute in Bayern! Und ich bin dabei meine Eltern von einer Deutscjland Reise zu überzeugen :D [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 15:59, 24. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Du müsstest Österreich sehen! Kalt, matschig, jeder ist auf unserer Wanderung ausgerutscht, und wenn es schneit, liegt nachher nur brauner Gatsch am Strassemramd. yummie. Es war voll schön *-* Wir waren auf einem Berg und ich bin im Besitz von saudicken Wollsocken :D [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 17:54, 24. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Du auch hier? :3 [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 15:58, 28. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Jaaa! [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 16:02, 28. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Heyy Hallo hier ist Blaufrost! Ich freue mich sehr darüber dass du meine Geschichte Die falschen letzten Worte liest und ich wollte dich informieren dass sie fertig ist.^^ Ich wollte dich außerdem fragen wie du zu der Geschichte gekommen bist da meine Geschichten ja eher unbekannt sind....du kannst dich ja mal auf meiner Profilseite umsehen dort habe ich alle meine Geschichten verlinkt, und es würde mich freuen wenn du dir mal etwas von der Staffel "Brennendes Eis" durchliest oder meine neueste Geschichte Isn't my Heart. Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Blaufrost]] Listen to your Heart 11:48, 30. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Heyyy ^^ Hey Autumn Leafes! Ich dachte mir, ich schreib dich mal an und na ja, das habe ich dann tatsächlich getan, wie du siehst. Ich vermute mal du weißt wer ich bin? Wenn nicht, ich habe dir unter den Kommentaren von SternenClans Probleme geschrieben. ^^ Du scheinst mir nett und deine Geschichte finde ich sowieso super, das weißt du ja, deshalb muss ich es glaub ich nicht nochmal erläutern. Dachsfang ist übrigens sowieso ein schönerer Name. In Gelbzahns Geheimnis (was ein wundervolles Buch ist, verstehe mich nicht falsch) heißen doch alle nur noch Zahn. (Gelbzahn spricht mit Kieselzahn über Dachszahn, traurig aber wahr....) Liebe Grüße, Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 15:23, 9. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ich muss mich aber nochmal korrigieren, denn im Original ist es ja auch so, wie mir grad auffällt. Yellowfang, Badgerfang und Flintfang.... ? Wahrscheinlich hatten sie zu der Zeit, in der das Buch entstanden ist gerade keine Lust sich genauer mit den Kriegernamen auseinanderzusetzen.... (Na ja, hab ich irgendwie auch nie, deshalb mach ich einfach Umfragen^^ (Beweis: Mondblütes Vergangenheit (Ich zwinge dich nicht das zu lesen!)) Bin halt so kreativ, immer! ^^ *hüstel* *hüstel*) Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 15:30, 9. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Das war doch nicht viel ;'D. Müsstest mal mich sehen wenn ich die ganze Zeit irgendeinen Mist von Einhörnern und Duschen labere. (Mit Frosty ;D, die sich jeden Tag erkundigt wie es meiner Dusche denn gerade geht) Und nochwas: "Wir sind hier doch nicht beim SternenClan!" ~'' Disteljunges LG, Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 14:54, 10. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Achso, zu der Sache mit dem Verlinken sag ich nur: "Ich bereue nichts. Garnichts." ~ ''Krähenfeder Alles liebe, Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 16:45, 10. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ja, als Junges! Lg, Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 20:05, 10. Nov. 2015 (UTC) SternenClans Probleme Heyyy! Ich sehe gerade dass du mich auf deiner Geschichte erwähnt hast! Voll lieb! :3 Jedenfalls bin ich erleichtert dass du Tigerherz magst, ich bin nämlich auch ein Fan-Girl :) Hab die ganzen Dialoge zwischen ihm und Taubenflug in meinen PC abgetippt und mit einem Herzchen gespeichert. Sie sind sooo cute! Ich versuche doch nur, zu helfen. Ich wollte dir zeigen, dass wir immer noch Freunde sein können.'' Cute, Cute, Cute!'' (Hoch lebe Tigerherz)' Ich habe dich mit deiner Nachricht falsch verstanden: (Ich finde allerdings, dass Krähenfeder und Blattsee zusammen bleiben sollten, doch ich glaube er wird Federschweif im SternenClan wählen, da sie ihn nicht verlassen und angelogen hat...(Tigerherz!)) Und gedacht, dass du meinst Tigerherz hätte Taubenflug angelogen und verlassen und das konnte ich nicht so stehen lassen. Wann hat Blattsee Krähenfeder denn angelogen O.O Ich meine, verlassen, ja, aber angelogen? PS: Von Krähenfeder bin ich auch ein bisschen verwirrt: *"Ach, Brombeerkralle, Krähenpfote ist nicht so schlimm. Es ist schwer für ihn gewesen, den Wald gerade dann zu verlassen, als er zum Krieger gemacht werden sollte. Ich glaube, er ist einsam - ich habe Sturmpelz und du hast Bernsteinpelz und Eichhornpfote. Wir alle haben uns schon vor der Reise gekannt, aber Krähenpfote ist ganz allein."'' *''"Ich weiß, ich sollte dich das nicht fragen, aber ... wirst du dich immer noch mit mir treffen, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind? Ich will meinem Clan treu sein, aber ... eine Katze wie dich, Federschweif, habe ich noch nie getroffen."'' *''"Eine Katze wie Federschweif wird es nie wieder geben. Ist mir egal, wie lange ich warten muss, bis ich sie wiedersehe. Wenn sie so lange warten kann, dass schaffe ich das auch!"'' Erste 3 Nachrichten sprechen für Federschweif....aber der Rest: *''Weißt du nicht, was ich für dich empfinde? Und wie sehr ich mich dafür schäme, dass ich mich so schnell nach Federschweifs Tod zu einer anderen Katze hingezogen fühle? Ich habe sie geliebt, das ist wirklich wahr! Aber es kann doch nicht sein, dass ich dich genauso liebe? 'Krähenfeder'' *''Ich will meinen Clan nicht verlassen oder meine Freunde. Ich hatte sogar gehofft, ich könnte eines Tages Anführer sein. Aber noch mehr als das will ich dich nicht verlieren, Blattsee. 'Krähenfeder'' *''Du bedeutest mir mehr, als du dir je vorstellen kannst. Blattsee'' *''Du hattest die Wahl, zu welchem Clan du gehören willst, weißt du das noch? 'Krähenfeder'' *''Ich bereue nichts. Garnichts. Krähenfeder'' Ich glaub er nimmt Blattsee, auch wenn Federschweif meine Lieblings-katze ist...du kannst ja ein Kapitel darüber schreiben ^^ Bist du ein Heideschweif-Fan? Ich nämlich schon...hach ja... *''Aber wir haben doch viel Spaß zusammen. Warum müssen wir damit aufhören? Wir tun doch niemandem weh.'' *''Ich werde mich immer an unsere Zeit hier erinnern, auch wenn ich beim SternenClan bin.'' *''Dort wird es für uns keine Grenzen mehr geben.'' Und das allerwichtigste: Eichhornschweif hatte eine Totgeburt von Aschenstreif, what? Wo steht das? O.o Ich rede auch viel ^^ wie du siehst :) LG, Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 19:53, 16. Nov. 2015 (UTC) 1. Jap, ich mag Taubenflug auch nicht so...(dafür aber Efeusee) 2. Nee, so stimmt das nicht. Blattsee hat ja auch noch nicht gewusst, dass sie schwanger war, sondern erst, als sie zurück bei den Clans war und Krähenfeder mit Nachtwolke Gefährten war... Außerdem hat Eichhornschweif es Brombeerkralle ja auch nicht gesagt.. Ich würde mal sagen, man kann das so oder so sehen. Ich glaub trotzdem er nimmt Blattsee xD 3. Sie findet Löwenpfote toll, ja, aber dann streiten sie, weil Löwenglut denkt, sie hätte dem WindClan von den Tunneln erzählt. (Ganz ehrlich, glaubst du das, oder glaubst du ihr auch, dass es Grasjunges war?)...Das sie Windpelz nimmt kann ich auch nicht verstehen. Ich finde aber, die beiden passen besser zusammen als Löwenglut und Rußherz (bitte töte mich nicht! Ich weiß dass es einige gibt, die Rußherz toll finden, aber ich sehe sie nunmal eher nicht als was besonderes^^) 4. Kannte ich vorher nicht, jetzt schon^^. Gibt es nur diese 5 Videos? Ich möchte mehr hören :'D LG, Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 21:13, 16. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Unsre Story Hi Was passiert jetzt mit unsrer Story? Wir müssen uns da mal wieder was ausmachen xD [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 08:33, 17. Nov. 2015 (UTC) PS: Ich habe SternenClans Probleme auf meinem Profil verlinkt. Die Story ist immer wieder für einen Lacher gut :'D <3 Re: Flockiii <3 Ich habe dich so vermisst D:! Danke dass du dich bei mir gemeldet hast, dass hat mich sehr gefreut <3 L.G :) <3 08:48, 18. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Keine Ahnung^^ 1. Vielleicht sind es auch sechs, ich habe sie nicht gezählt. Ich fand das Lionblaze vs. Breezepelt - Video gar nicht so schlecht. 2. Du hast irgendwie recht damit, dass Heideschweif nicht wirklich beschrieben wird und so...das finde ich auch schade. Trotzdem ist Heidepfote adorable. "''Aber wir haben doch viel Spaß zusammen. Warum müssen wir damit aufhören? Wir tun doch niemandem weh." - ''Heidepfote �� ''"Ich werde mich immer an unsere Zeit hier erinnern, auch wenn ich beim SternenClan bin." - Löwenpfote �� "Dort wird es für uns keine Grenzen mehr geben." -'' Heidepfote �� Das hat schon gereicht um mich zum heulen zu bringen. Heidepfote ist mega cute, das ist einfach so. Die waren so ein süßes Paar :( 3. Aschenpelz: "''Ich werde den DonnerClan nicht enttäuschen." Glaub ich ihm aufs Wort! *Schmoll* ^^ Im Prinzip könnten wir ja auch mal was anderes machen, als über Warrior Cats - Katzen und ihre Zitate zu sprechen... XD Wie normale Menschen (ich gehöre dummerweise nicht zu dieser Spezies) ein Gespräch beginnen: Wie geht's dir denn so? -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''R'a''''c'c'o''''o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Achso und....Eichhornschweif mochte ich noch nie. Aber Blattsee ist cool. Wollen wir vielleicht Freundinnen sein? -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Ja, irgendwie hast du recht, was die neuen und alten Charas betrifft :( Ich wollte nur sicher gehen^^ PS: Ich habe dich in der Tat schon vermisst! XD Ich dachte schon du verschwindest wieder vom Wiki :O -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] hehe sorry das ich mich nicht gemeldet habe! (Aber wir sind ja sowieso in Kontakt... whatever!) Ehm... nö. (heart) hat leider nicht funktioniert xD Aber hey,- ich weiß was du mir vermitteln willst <3 Tu das! Ich bin schrecklich gespannt wie die dann aussehen würde (die; Siggi)!!! [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 15:44, 26. Nov. 2015 (UTC) <3 Kein Problem. Ich antworte auch immer später als ich eigentlich vorhabe xD <3 [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 16:20, 30. Nov. 2015 (UTC) hmm ich muss überlegen.... nein eigentlich nicht xD Bei dir? [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 19:39, 30. Nov. 2015 (UTC) PS: Naja, außer das wir am Freitag Deutsch- Schularbeit haben -.- oh man das ätzt .__. Tut mir Leid :( Schule ist generell zum schmeissen. hatte heute wieder Aggressionen wegen Hausübungen- yay :DDD Super! Ich weiß nur nicht ob sie so bald reagiert, mir hat sie auch noch nicht zurückgeschrieben. Ich glaube ich kontaktiere sie bald über WA ;) [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 19:51, 30. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Quotes Ja, das ist echt cool. Taubenpfote heißt aber im deutschen nicht Taubenflügel, auch wenn sie im englischen Dovewing heißt. Im deutschen war die Situation aber etwa so: Hummel: "Schattenherz-Katzen sind Fuchsherzen." Taube murmelt zustimmend. In Gedanken: Ja, aber verdammt gut aussehende! Außerdem war diese Textstelle doch glaub ich in Spur des Mondes? Na ja, ich guck morgen nochmal nach (Ich habe nämlich beide Bücher zu Hause :D) -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Ja, Taubenflug. Voll schade irgendwie... Ich hatte eigentlich extra Taube und Hummel geschrieben, weil ich nicht Spoilern wollte! XD -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Falls du noch online bist, könntest du ja vielleicht in den livechat kommen :) -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Okay, gute nacht! Vielleicht wann anders! -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Ohhhh wie coool! Ich sehe gerade die Siggi die Smiley dir gemacht hat :) Du hast ein Tigerherz Zitat genommen :) Das war doch Tigerherz, oder? Livechat klappt schon noch irgendwann :) -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Bin gleich da :P -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Dat Sig. I WANT YOU TO LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!! Oookayyy .... *böser Zwilling, troll dich!* Ich habs fertig und beeeteee dass du es magst! Okay, ich bete nicht, bin ja auch nicht gläubig. Stört dich was? - Ich hab 'ne Diskseite (die du als erste im ganzen Wiki gefunden hast!!!! <3333) Hdl :* [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life 'is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] Nutzer + Warrior Cat Hey ^^ Ich finde die Idee mit den Warriorcats Katzen + Nutzer echt cool und ich würde sie auf jeden Fall lesen . Ich würde mich auch bereitstellen , also irgendwie Bronce mal keine Ahnung wer ^^ LG deine --[[User:Broncekralle|''B'r'o''''n'c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 16:34, 8. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Ich werde dich auf jeden Fall unterstützen . Schreib mir wenn es versteht ;) --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 15:32, 9. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hey ^^ Ich würde echt gerne bei deiner X Reader Aktion mitmachen ^^ Ich schreibe dir mal genaueres , falls du mich ' annehmen ' willst : Also ich bin grau mit schwarzen Gesichtszügen , Pfoten und Schweifspitze . Ich habe eine spitzte Zunge und bin mehr oder weniger nett XD Ich heiße Broncekralle oder Bronzekralle , falls das besser ist . Ich würde am liebsten mit Tigerstern auftreten ^^ und in die Kategorie Death fallen . Du darfst mich also gerne am Ende der Story töten 0_0 Muss ich sonst noch was schreiben ? Ach ja ich wäre gerne im Schattenclan ^^ und die Story könnte da handeln wo Tigerkralle in den Schattenclan kommt . * Year ich habe die Seuche überlebt XD * Würde echt sehr gerne mitmachen , da ich ersten deine Schreibweise toll finde und zweitens die Idee einfach klasse finde ;) Liebe Grüße --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 14:43, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Ne , ich habe nichts verstanden XD Erklärs mir wenn die Story fertig ist ^^ Ist mir eigentlich egal , aber für den spannenden Teil der Story darfst du mich auch gerne in den Wald der F. Schicken ;) --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 15:03, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Cool :) --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 15:53, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Super toll ^^ Ich finde die Story Mega Mega süß ^^ * Schnurr * Soll ich überall dort wu Do z. B. KN Geschrieben hast etwas über mich , z.B. Meinen Namen schreiben ? Und ich wollte fragen ob ich die Geschichte auf mein Profil kopieren darf ( bei dem Abschnitt ~Ich als Katze~ ) weil ich sie echt super finde . Dein Name würde natürlich drunter stehen , muss aber nicht , falls du das nicht willst . Ich könnte dir auch eine Geschochte von dir und einem Kater im Gegenzug schreiben , aber die würde nicht wirklich gut XD LG deine --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 17:37, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hey , ich bis nochmal Ich habe gerade echt Angst das ich dich verärgert haben könnt :O Falls das so ist entschuldige ich mich und habe die erste Frage ( oben ) nie gestellt . Tut mir echt Leid . Liebe Grüßr --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 17:47, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC) PS : Sorry 0_0 Puh ! Ich hatte mir echt Sorgen gemacht . Ich habe aber es ne bessere Lösung - ich verlinkte die Story einfach wenn ich die Seite Ich als Katze endlich mal fertig kriege ;) Hätte ich iwie auch früher drauf kommen können XD Alles Liebe --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 12:20, 16. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Heyyyyy! Ich wollte nochmal hallo sagen :) Und außerdem gerne bei dem Warrior Cat X Reader mitmachen, wenn das geht. Als Katze würde ich dann Tigerherz nehmen :) (You knew this, didn't you?), oder wenn das nicht geht Graustreif. Musst du sonst noch irgendwas wissen? (und nein, ich habe eigentlich keine genaueren Ideen :D) --- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Gute Nacht und Danke!!! -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Nein , gar nicht . Ich hatte nur Angst , weil du nicht geantwortet hast XD --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 12:58, 17. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Warrior Cats X Reader Oh yeah! Danke! -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Sie ist echt toll geworden. Und du hast Tigerherz schon getroffen :) Diese Ernsthaftigkeit wenn es um Liebe geht :D (Ich habe gerade Spur des Mondes aufgeschlagen neben mir liegen, also finde ich das Zitat gleich :D) "Ich habe dich nicht ausgenutzt, das schwöre ich. Ja, ich habe Schwarzstern von Häherfeders Kräutern erzählt, aber das ändert nichts daran, was ich für dich empfunden habe." Leise fügte er hinzu: "Was ich immer noch für dich empfinde" Jaaaa, jedenfalls ist es super geworden! -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Bei welchem Buch bist du denn gerade? (Soll ich Spoilern?) -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Ich wäre beider 5. Staffel, aber die lese ich nicht :( Ich werde jetzt die ganzen Mangas und Special Adventures (obwohl ich glaube, dass ich die Special Adventures schon alle gelesen habe) lesen und auf die 6. Staffel warten, vorausgesetzt sie handelt nicht wieder von den Ur-Katzen :I Wenn ich spoilern darf: Es ist nicht so ganz klar. Sie hat später wieder Tigerherz genommen und dann am Ende kam aber (das ist "Die letzte Hoffnung" S. 363, kurz nach Feuersterns Tod, aber ich lasse unwichtige Sätze für deine Frage weg): Tigerherz' Ohr zuckte. "War das sein letztes Leben?" "Ja." Taubenflug deutete mit dem Kopf auf Brockenpelz und Lachsbach, die unsicher mit ihren Patrouillen am Eingang warteten. "Du solltest jetzt nach Hause gehen. Der Kampf ist gewonnen und ich muss bei meinen Clan-Gefährten sein." Sie holte tief Luft und glitt dann an Hummelstreifs Seite. Hummelstreif rückte näher, bis sein Pelz warm an ihrem lag. "Jetzt bist du in Sicherheit", murmelte er. Sie lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter. "Ich weiß." Hinter sich hörte sie Tigerherz davongehen, aber sie blickte sich nicht um. Es hat mich soooooo aufgeregt!!! D: -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Jap, manchmal lese ich auf englisch, aber ich meinte eigentlich auch, dass ich alle gelesen habe, die auf deutsch erschienen sind. Nicht auch noch die Entstehung der Clans! D: Ich glaub, ich heule gleich. Ich will meine SeeClans zurückhaben! Tigerherz, Graustreif, Borkenpelz, Heideschweif, Blattsee, Nebelfuß, Löwenglut, Häherfeder, Efeusee D:, alle aufgegeben für die Ur-Katzen und so? Echt. jetzt? Das. kann. doch. nicht. deren. voller. Ernst. sein!!!!! :( PS: Du hast recht, das sind die 4 besten Gefährten. Auch wenn ich Löwenglut auch ganz cool finde als Gefährten, oder Farnpelz. -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Na ja..zu Löwenglut: SPOILER: Er kommt ja dann mit Rußherz zusammen. Warum? Warum? Warum? -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Hmpf...nee ich töte dich nicht. (Kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk xD) Rußherz und er sind einfach irgendsoein Paar dass niemanden interessiert. Aber gut. Heideschweif darf augenblicklich sterben, wenn sie allen ernstes Windpelz zum Gefährten wählt, was sie ja scheinbar getan hat. Mit Breezepelt komme ich NICHT klar. Soll sie ein anderes Fan-Girl finden! Pffff.... Fernpelt! -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Warrior Cats X Reader Hallo^^ Ich würde gerne bei Warrior Cats X Reader mitmachen (wie du der Überschrift wahrscheinlich schon entnehmen konntest). Ich würde gerne eine Geschichte mit Krähenfeder haben, wenn das okay ist. Sie soll traurig sein und ich kann am Ende gerne auch sterben^^. Ich bin hellgrau mit dunkler Tigerung und habe grüne Augen. Ich würde mich auf jeden Fall freuen! LG 18:08, 17. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Ja, Krähenfeder tut mir auch irgendwie leid... Aber das macht das Ganze irgendwie noch trauriger, und ich mag traurige Geschichten... Vielleicht schaffst du es ja, das Ende irgendwie traurig und trotzdem ein bisschen positiv zu machen? Die Geschichte soll, denke ich, nach Federschweif aber vor Blattsee spielen. Viel Vergnügen beim Schreiben!^^ -- 18:52, 17. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Ok, danke. Ich freu mich schon auf die Geschichte. -- 19:13, 17. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Warrior Cats X Reader :D Hey Flöckchen :3 Ich kann nicht widerstehen xD Ich hätte gerne eine Story mit Habichtfrost. Mein Charakter ist unschuldig, liebt aber Habichtfrost (er liebt sie auch). So kommt es, dass Habichtfrost sie auf die dunkle Seite ziehen will. Rest kannst du dir ausdenken :D! Habichtfrost kann am Ende auch sterben, (KN) aber nicht (Dramaaa...). Sei kreativ! *Flips table* Deine, [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 14:42, 18. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Weihnachten Hey Leaf! Ich habe dir zu Weihnachten ein Bildchen hochgeladen. Irgendwie fand ich es witzig. Ist zufällig entstanden als ich Fotos für Ivy gemacht habe :D http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:F%C3%BCr_Leaf.jpg Sooo...Frohe Weihnachten! -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] ^^ Umh ja, einige Tage später: Happy new year! -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 16:38, 31. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Dankeschön! Ja, das ist mein eigener Kater :) Schön dass du wieder da bist, ich hatte mich schon gewundert. ^^ -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 17:27, 14. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hab Zeit. Ich geh mal kurz rein :) -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 17:35, 14. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Bin wieder da :3 Breezepelt passt super xD ''Wen schlägst du vor?: Some day my Prince will come Unkenfuß zu Löwenglut: I wanna be like you Graystripe: You've got a friend in me Alle Clans: Everybody wants to be a cat -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''R'a''''c'c'o''''o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 19:35, 14. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Für eine WaCa - Verfilmung hätten wir genau den richtigen Soundtrack xD -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 19:56, 14. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Kommst du wieder? (Livechat :D) -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 19:57, 14. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Muscac? Sorry, bin ja dieses merkwürdige Kind das nicht mal wusste was ein RPG ist :D -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 20:01, 14. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Nachtii --- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 20:29, 14. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Ein WaCa - Musical :'D Wie genial :) Wolkenpfote in seiner Hauskätzchenfutter-Zeit: Probier's mal mit Gemütlichkeit :D -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 14:07, 15. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Mein Disney-Lieder Vorrat ist auch langsam aufgebraucht... :( Ich habe noch ein paar Lieder, aber aus denen kann man ziemlich wenig machen. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau wie sie heißen... *Colors of the wind (Pocahontas (oder wie die heißt, ich habe den Film nie geguckt) *A dream is a wish your heart makes (Cinderella, glaub ich) *Be our guest (Beauty and the beast) - okay, das ist Bluestar, oder Feuerstern *A World of my own (Alice in Wonderland) -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 14:50, 15. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Heyyyyyyyyy eh..ja, das hab ich geguckt. Ich weiß nicht, was die in den Kommis alle labern! Jay hat gewonnen... :( XD Yellowfang hat bloß irgendwelche leeren Aussagen gemacht und rumbeleidigt. Aaaaber normalerweise mag ich Gelbzahn mehr :D -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 15:32, 25. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Jah, das wäre echt ein tolles Video. ^^ Ich würde gerne eins sehen wo Beerennase drin ist. Über den lässt sich viel streiten, finde ich ^^ Vielleicht iwie Löwenglut, weil die ja beide beliebte Gefährten sind, andererseits war Lion ja schon einmal drinnen... dann vielleicht.. eh... -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 18:28, 25. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Mohn vs Honig ist ja iwie Schwachsinn, weil die beiden etwa die besten Schwestern des Universums sind... ich zitiere, wenns dir nichts ausmacht, okay, ich zitiere auch so (Muihahahahahaha): Ich muss Honigfarn sehen. Ich vermisse sie so sehr, dass ich es nicht beschreiben kann, und sie kann schließlich nichts dafür, dass Beerennase mich nicht liebt. Ich fühlte mich von Anfang an zu ihm hingezogen, auch als er noch mit Honigfarn zusammen war. Trotzdem hätte ich nie versucht, ihn ihr wegzunehmen! - Mohn Bitte, sag ihr, dass ich sie ebenso vermisse wie sie mich. Und versichere ihr, dass ich ihre Jungen lieben werde, als wären sie meine eigenen. Beerennase liebt sie wirklich. Aber er hat Angst, sie auch noch zu verlieren. Ich werde über alle beide wachen. - Honig Also dass die Streiten ist eher unwahrscheinlich... -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 21:06, 25. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Ich korrigiere: Die besten WaCa-Schwestiiis. ^^ -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 21:07, 25. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Wolkenschweif x Reader? würdest du eins machen? Lg deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''Bl''a'u''''f'r'o''''s't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Kenne das ]]''Unbekannte, ''[[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''erinnere dich an das ''Vergessene, 'und lebe das, ''was für dich ein Leben ist!]] 16:40, 28. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Dumbest Ways to die Eh nee. Auch von Blixemi? Oder soll ich einfach in YouTube eintippen? ;) HDL, -- 10:56, 7. Feb. 2016 (UTC) PS: Yay, endlich wieder WLAN xD Nee. Hatte ich schon wieder verdrängt. Bin grad bei meiner besten Freundin, also auch nicht wirklich Zeit zum das Video angucken ;) Aber mach' ich bestimmt noch XD -- 19:49, 10. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Danke, dir auch noch so... Ich Opfa-Kind gehe morgen freiwillig zur Schule... :I (Hab Ferien, aber die in Berlin ja nicht mehr xD) -- 21:11, 10. Feb. 2016 (UTC) SternenClan, wie geil ist das denn?! O.o :D Aber Federschweifs Tod ist tragisch, nicht dumm... xD (Federschweiffangirlsftw*-*) -- 21:18, 10. Feb. 2016 (UTC) StarClan, my mobile phone is driving me nuts! Hey Leaf :3 Nope, nicht am Titel erkannt, sorry dafür, aber ich habe auch nicht wirklich drüber nachgedacht, deine Siggi stand ja da ;) Wie geht's dir? Immer noch diese Sche*ß Bauchschmerzen? :3 -- 18:31, 22. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Böse böse, die Technik von heute -.- Ich bin mal wieder heimlich on. In nächster Zeit wirst du mich wahrscheinlich so gut wie gar nicht sehen, weil PC eingesammelt -.- Na ja, man sieht sich dann iwann wieder ;) <3 .. 19:41, 22. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Oki ;) Also ich bin so zweimal am Tag für 5 Minuten heimlich da, und auch nur um meine Nachrichten zu checken... -- 14:04, 23. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Nope :( Bin jetzt aufs Tablet umgestiegen, das ist besser als Handy. Aber na ja. Ehm. :/ -- 16:04, 7. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Ist ja immernoch so xD Keine Ahnung was das ist... Und ebenfalls nicht, wann mein Pc wiederkommt :( -- 17:48, 7. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Beeeeestimmt. Auf wunderwundersame Weise. Na ja, ich krieg ihn, wenn ich gute Noten schreib, aber ich hab seit einer halben Ewigkeit (gefühlt) keine gute Note mehr geschrieben -.- HDL <3 -- 18:41, 7. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Glaub mir, es ist die Hölle mit diesen Scheiß-Noten.... :( Aber vielleicht bist du ja auch sehr viel schlauer und schreibst viel Bessere als ich. Also ich wünsch' dir viel Glück. -- 18:56, 7. Mär. 2016 (UTC) PS: Was. Geht. Bei. Meiner. Disku-Seite?! O.o Es funzt nicht... Hach ja. Ich hab dich auch lieb, meine Disku xD -- 19:22, 7. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Yeeeeeeeeeah! Sicher! Meine Diskuseite - ich bin doch nicht blöd! Meine Diskuseite - Einmal hin, alles buggt. Meine Diskuseite - Wir lieben es euch zu ärgern. Oder noch eher: Eine Diskussionsseite. Viele, viele User. Und alle wollen draufschreiben, weil es so schön buggt! xD Wie geht's dir denn so? -- 14:15, 11. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Grippe :/ Ansonsten ganz cool, es ist grad niemand zuhause, und ich kann somit auf PC, Handy und Tablet gleichzeitig sein, ohne dass es jemanden stört xD :p -- 16:29, 11. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Umh klar! -- 22:35, 11. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hast du schon iwie angefangen? Finde keine Anzeichen ^^ -- 22:50, 11. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Okay, umh. Was willst du denn für Spalten haben? -- 09:44, 12. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Okay, ich guck mal :3 -- 10:57, 12. Mär. 2016 (UTC) C'est moi ... War das gerade grammatikalisch eigentlich richtig? ... X__X Scheiß drauf!! xD Ich würd meega gern bei deinen Katze X Reader Dingens mitmachen (sorry, bin vor ... okay, fast zwei Stunden ... erst aufgestanden ... Aber eigentlich bin ich immer so, weißt du ja :3) Was mit Hummelstreif wär voll cute *-* Okay, jetzt zu viel Kreativität: Zeitpunkt: irgendwat ... älter als Junges & Schüler xD | Ideen: sad love, death, sad, love, unhappy, suicide ... (okay, zu Deutsch: Bumble liebt Reader, Reader is mit andrer Cat zsm, dis Cat stirbt, Reader sad, darüber fangen Bumble und Reader was an weil Bumble voll für Reader da war, Reader merkt dass das nicht das wahre ist und macht Schluss, dann ... suicide. Sorry, bin grad in meiner Depressiv-Phase) Sind nur so Ideen 0_0 Wär mega schön wenn du dazu irgendwas machen könntest :-) Sorry dass ich grad so mit der Tür ins Haus falle :( How are u my dear? <3 Lots of love, [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y''''q'u'ღღ'n'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'o''''m'e't''''h'i'n''''g'´'s ''''w'r'o''''n'g'.]] Hab... Leaf, der Code reicht nicht, du musst auch noch die Seiten erstellen! XD Also das habe ich jetzt für dich gemacht, ich hoffe ich habe das aus dem Code richtig entnommen, wie sie heißen sollen. Bearbeiten kannst du das nur auf diesen Seiten. Über mich Geschichten Zitate Bilder Hoffe es passt so! HDL :* -- 11:15, 12. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Dann willst du nicht wissen, was ich verbockt hab... *fp* Glaub mir, du warst besser xD -- 14:51, 12. Mär. 2016 (UTC) also erst hab ich diese Seiten zwei mal falsch gemacht... einmal hab ich mich vertippt oder so, auf jeden fall war dann ein ' vor Benutzer:Waschbärpfote/Über mich. Als das nicht ging, hab ich es nicht gleich entdeckt, mich gefragt, was falsch ist und bei den anderen die Codes angeguckt. und oben steht ja immer nur z.B. Autumns Leafes/Über mich und nicht Benutzer:Autumns Leafes also dachte ich, das wäre der Fehler und hab dann nochmal Waschbärpfote/Über mich gemacht, was dann aber nicht zu meinem Profil, sondern zu der Katze Waschbärpfote verlinkt hat *fp* ehm ja. Und dann, beim Code, hab ich für jedes ein einzelnes Tabview-Ding gemacht, was hieß, dass die sich nicht nebeneinander, sondern untereinander aufgereiht haben. .... Ja. Story of my life. Jetzt kannst du dich freuen, wie dumm ich vor ca. 2einhalb monaten noch war xD -- 15:08, 12. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Uiiiii xD Ich sehe schon, es ist alles schon in vollem Gange mit der neuen Geschichte ^^ Yeeeeah! -- 13:03, 16. Mär. 2016 (UTC) We love you, my Discussion-page Ehm ja, kp ob das korrektes Englisch ist ^^ xD Ja, hab sie dann noch reparieren können. ^^ Bin jetzt ganz doll stolz auf mich xD Oki, ich muss jz was für die Literatur-AG schreiben. Dringend. :/ Ich hab gar keine Zeit zu Schreiben, aber iwie muss ich ja trotzdem was bringen, für unser gemeinsames Projekt... Na toll... :/ -- 13:01, 17. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Keine Literatur-AG? :c Du meine Güte, das ist ja schrecklich! Wir sind allerdings eh nur so ein Haufen kichernder quatschender Mädchen, die beim Schreiben Musik anmachen, in der Bibliothek essen, WOP-Spielen, sich gegenseitig einen Heiratsantrag machen... Ich würde sagen wir sind einfach eine Recht gechillte Gruppe und na ja, anders würde ich es nicht haben wollen ;) Uiii, hattest du noch was gesagt.. O.o *schaut kurz nach* (Sorry, die Nachricht habe ich vor ca. einer Stunde angefangen und schreib sie grad erst zuende) Ach jaaa, Holy shit! O.o Also ich hab mir den kleinen Finger gebrochen und sie haben mir den ganzen Arm eingegipst, aber andersrum, das muss echt bitter sein... :c -- 14:30, 18. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Cool ;) -- 20:33, 19. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Nee, das ist längst weg. Ich hab ein sehr gutes Imunsystem, da bleibt sowas nicht lange... Aber ich versuche übertrieben doll endlich krank zu werden... :'( Wegen Mittwoch. Ich will NICHT Mathe schreiben und ich will NICHT meine Scheiß-GFS halten... :'o -- 12:05, 20. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Ja... es haben doch iwie grad alle Ferien außer mir... :c Voll doof :/ -- 13:59, 20. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Das wird schon :/ Geht mir auch soo... -- 18:46, 20. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Dankiiiii :) @Kapitel und anschreiben Nee, ich bin nur kurz online immer um Nachrichten zu beantworten ;) Meine Eltern haben nämlich meinen PC beschlagnamt bis ich gute Noten schreibe...Also sozusagen für immer. :( -- 22:04, 23. Mär. 2016 (UTC) YEEEEAH. ^^ - Überlegt sich eine Methode, um nicht nochmal neustarten zu müssen, wegen 100-Tage und so... Das war mies. Ich hatte 93 Tage, dann war das WLAN weg.... -- 12:20, 24. Mär. 2016 (UTC) -- 12:20, 24. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Lol, ich hab einfach mal doppelt signiert, sehe ich grade. Ehhhhhhhhhm: Ich denke, ich bin da sogar ähnlich. Sogar noch als ich das beliebteste Mädchen meiner Klasse war hab ich es nie so unglaublich toll gefunden in Gesellschaft von zu vielen Leuten zu sein. Klar, das kann man mal machen, aber wenn iwann 15 Kinder um dich rumstehen und mit dir reden wollen; mir war das too much. Ich hab mir immer am Mittwoch freigenommen, bin auf den Mauern rumbalanciert und hab mir den Kopf über dies und jenes zerbochen. Es gab eigentlich nur ein Mädchen, dass das in irgendeiner Form verstanden hat, weshalb ich sie ohne weiteres als meine beste Freundin angesehen habe. Also kam sie zu mir und sagte: "Chiri, ich weiß du hast heute so'n Nachdenktag, aber willst du nicht trotzdem mit uns Kletterfange spielen?" Don't know, aber für mich war das wahrscheinlich die schönste Geste auf der Welt, dass sie so ganz aufrichtig gefragt hat, bereit mich auch tun zu lassen was ich will, aber in der Hoffnung, ich könnte heute Zeit mit ihr verbringen... Na ja, kein Plan. Wieso hab ich solche merkwürdigen Abschweif-Gene? O.o Also das ist ja völlig okay nicht mit allen gleich befreundet sein zu wollen. Die Sache ist trotzdem, dass dein Schwarm dich erst 'annimmt' wenn du dich zumindest ihm offen zeigst. Meine Experience jedenfalls xD Ich rede eigentlich kaum mit Jungs, aber wenn wir Proben haben, stell' ich mich neben ihn, wir reden irgendeinen Scheiß oder albern halt einfach rum. Er hat jetzt angefangen mich auf seiner verkackt-Liste aufzuzählen, was mich in gewissen Maßen ein Bisschen... eh... fertig macht. Auch wenn ich das nicht offen zeigen würde. Er steht einfach an der Klassenzimmertür und sagt: Amy verkackt, Liana verkackt, Chiara verkackt...-" *Omg, was hab ich getan* "...Evelin sowieso verkackt...(er zählt sie seit mehr als einem Jahr schon auf... Die Arme :/)" Na ja, das sagt er ja lächelnd, aber es ist keine schöne Sache. Ich denke mal, seine Art uns ehrlich darauf hinzuweisen wie die Dinge stehen. Von meiner Seelenschwester weiß ich (- sie war mal best friends mit ihm-) dass er zu ihr gesagt hat, er würde mit manchen Leuten nur reden, um keinen Stress zu haben. Nachdem sie ihm ihre Liebe gestanden hat, behandelt er sie - laut ihren eigenen Aussagen - wie ein Stück Dreck. Deshalb denke ich gar nicht daran, das zu tun. Auch wenn ich eh viel zu offensichtlich bin. Das müsste ihm auch aufgefallen sein, dass ich ein kicherndes, hirnloses Etwas werde, sobald er in meine Nähe tritt. Aber immerhin heißt das ja, wenn er trotzdem mit mir redet wie immer, dass er mich immerhin so ein kleines Bisschen leiden kann, zumindest. Und ich denke, das klingt nicht, als wäre er der netteste Junge auf der Welt. Ist er dann aber iwie doch. ^^ Ui, Abschweif-Gene... Jedenfalls...eh... war das nicht konstruktiv, wie ich eigentlich gehofft hätte. Aber das kennst du von mir ja ;) -- 13:23, 24. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hatte grad spontan Lust meine Seele an dich zu verkaufen ;) 1. Wow, soziale Lehrer hast du. ^^ 2. "Erfahrung": Ich darf immer mal wieder einem Jungen einen Korb geben, täglich damit klarkommen, dass ich in einen ziemlich selbstverliebten, arroganten, oberflächlichen Jungen verliebt bin (der aber der ehrlichste, offenste, freundlichste, (hübscheste), lustigste, unterhaltsamste, schlauste Junge ist den ich kenne, also was soll's, shit happens) Und ja, saddistisch - wahrscheinlich... Und fies auch noch. Ich weiß schon, dass ich von dieser Liste auch wieder runterkomme, aber ich muss dann erstmal die ganzen Ferien warten, bis ich überhaupt anfangen kann... Immerhin, motiviert bin ich jetzt schon. Aber hey - Erfahrung? No way. Im allgemeinen würde ich sagen, kenne ich mich 1. nicht mit Jungs aus 2. komme ich mit den meisten auch nicht so unbedingt klar, 3. macht es sogar mich selbst fertig, wenn Jungs mich nach einer beziehung fragen, 4. ist mein Selbstwertgefühl low genug, dass ich eh keine Beziehung starten könnte, weil er zu gut für mich ist. Und ich könnte dich stundenlang volltexten wie sehr ich ihn doch mag. Die Sache ist sogar, dass er vor den Sommerferien noch der netteste Junge auf der Welt war. Und jetzt mit ziemlich neuen Charaktereigenschaften wieder da ist... :/ (Als ich neu in der Klasse war, war er mit Abstand am Nettesten zu mir - nicht nur von den Jungs, nicht nur aus der Klasse, einfach generell und ich hab ihn wirklich immer noch genau so on my mind. Wenn ich ihn dieses Jahr kennengelernt hätte, hätte ich gedacht: OMFG, was denkt der sich eigentlich?! Und hätte nie mit ihm geredet. Soviel dazu) 3. Die Sache mit dem hirnlosen Kichern... Ehm. Don't know. Na ja, er ist ja witzig. Aber nicht so, dass es nicht im Bereich des Möglichen wäre, nach 10 Sekunden innezuhalten... Na ja, für mich ist es das halt dummerweise nicht. UUuuuuund ich sollte sofort aufhören... PS: Ja, ich capse immer im Chat, wenn Bronce kommt. Ich: OMG, BRONCE! (h) Fire: Nicht spamen, bitte ^^ Ich: Eh.... sorry Bronce: RACCOOOOOOON! (h) Bronce: Eh..... sorry PPS: Öh. Oh i just can't wait to be king - Tigerstar (vlt. hatten wir das aber auch schon...) PPPS: Wo wir grad bei Disney sind, ich entwickle gruselige Liebe zu Winnie the Pooh, jeden Tag mehr... O.o Pooh zu Piglet: "If there ever comes a day when we can't be together, keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever." -- 23:01, 24. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Re Ich hab gleich das erste Kapitel gelesen.^^ Die Geschichte ist wirklich toll! :) btw, mir geht's ganz gut, dir so? :) - [[User:Lovely Shadow|loνєlу ' ' ' ]] #100309 ღ 09:35, 26. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Mh.... *Schlechtes Gewissen* B-Day Aaaaaaaalles aaaalles Gute nachträglich! Ich hab dich ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz... (okay es reicht...*versucht den winzigen Rest, den du von meiner Seele dagelassen hast - der liebe, freundliche Teil davon -, der dir wohl nicht geschmeckt hat, zu bezwingen und in eine einsame Ecke zu verbannen* "Sorry, das ist mein kleinkindlicher Teil der sich nach Umarmungen sehnt..." *leicht beschämt kicher*) doll lieb, ohne deine Zitat-Power wäre ich echt aufgeschmissen...UND GANZ ALLEIN IN DER DUNKLEN WELT... (Das mit den Endlos-Sätzen sollte aufhören, ich selbst verliere auch schon die Übersicht, außerdem mache ich eindeutig zu viele falsche Kommas...) Jah, meine B-Day Demenz... O.o Nimm's nicht persönlich, ich habe bisher nur an einen Wiki-Gebi gedacht... Und das auch eig. nur, weil ich am Tag davor noch mit Smiley darüber geschrieben hab... Na ja, wenn du wüsstest wie viele ich schon vergessen hab *fp* Das mache ich auch in RL... Wobei ich es nicht leiden kann, wenn jemand meinen Gebi vergisst... Vielleicht hat es was Gutes, dass du meine Seele gegessen hast, sie war total verdorben ^^... Und sorry, dass ich erst jetzt antworte, bin an deinem Gebi um 11:30 aufgewacht und um 12:00 in den Urlaub... ohne WLAN... :c Uuuund jetzt hab ich eine miese Erkältung... :( Was würde ich alles geben um auch nur 13 zu sein? xD Disney.... "Can you feel the love tonight"- Öh... Leafpool x Crowfeather? "Friend like me" - Graystripe again ^^ Lehrer Ich wage zu behaupten unsere interessieren sich wirklich nur dafür dass wir den Lehrstoff gut in die Birne kriegen... Wobei ich manche trotzdem echt gern mag. Einfach von der Art wie sie den Unterricht gestalten. Iwas an diesem Jungen... Irgendwas halt... :P ~ 3 Wochen nachdem ich in die Klasse gekommen bin... Das muss man auch erstmal können ~ Er: "Wer bist du nochmal?" Ich: "Umh..." ''???? Komm schon, kann ein Mensch so dement/dumm sein? Und wenn ja, wieso schreibt er trotzdem meistens gute Noten??? O.o ''*stirnrunzelnd* "Chiara...?" Er: *nickt* "Die aus Berlin, ne?" Ich: Ach.... Ihr habt eine neue Mitschülerin... Blitzmerker...'' "Jup." Er: "Cool. Schönes T-Shirt übrigens" Ich: "Danke" *gives a smile* Er: *verschwindet wieder zu anderen Jungs aus der Klasse* ---- ~ Es ist einige Zeit vergangen...Mein erster Auftritt mit meiner Klasse, bzw. kurz davor ~ Ich: *sitzt auf dem Tisch, lässt die Beine baumeln* Er: "And it's our god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loooooved..." (I'm yours, was wir da auch singen sollten...) *kommt während diesen Sätzen auf mich zu und setzt sich zu mir auf den Tisch* Ich: "Hi" *gives a smile again* Er: "Schönes T-Shirt, schöne Augen" Ich: "Eh... Danke" *gives a smile... wie immer* *_________* Er: "Aufgeregt wegen dem Auftritt?" Ich: "Na ja, ein Bisschen" Er: "War ich auch, aber es ist echt nicht schlimm. Und ich stehe eh immer hinten, du kannst mitkommen." ---- Am Monday nach meinem Gebi (ich hab oft in den Pfingstferien Geburtstag...) *Iwie ging es darum dass ich Geburtstag hatte* Er: "Chiara hatte Geburtstag?" *steht von seinem Platz auf, geht zu mir rüber und schüttelt mir die Hand* "Alles Gute nachträglich!" Ich: "Dankeeee" 10 min später.... Ich: *Erhält Zettel und faltet auf, erkennt seine Handschrift und schaut zu ihm rüber* Er: *Lächelt* Ich: *liest* Happy, happy Birthday! :) Auch zwölf jetzt? Nice! :) *schaut nochmal rüber und gives a smile again* Joa.... Irgendwas halt. Ehhhhhh Zja... Cause all of my dumbness get's shown with my laughter... PS: (@Capsen) Alles gesagt. Aber ich wollte Ordnung beibehalten PPS: (@Just can't wait to be king) Don't know. PPPS: (@Winnie Pooh) Öhm. Ich kann mich noch an das Heffalump (oder wie das heißt... *googlet* Jo, war richtig) erinnern, und irgendwann hatte der gelbe Hase einen Alptraum... Na ja, die Charas kenne ich jedenfalls alle noch... -- 19:44, 31. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Jah, die Liste ist komisch und passt nicht so wirklich zu diesem hübschen, süßen Jungen... Urgh. Don't know... Vlt. sollte ich es mal ansprechen. Aber das war grad mein erster Schultag, hatte keine Gelegenheit. Sonst noch aus meinem Leben: Meine Eltern haben meinen PC genommen. Angesichts dieser Tatsache würde ich evtl doch noch in Betracht ziehen meine Handynummer im Chat rauszurücken, meine Ellis würden es nicht wollen, aber sie haben meinen PC, also.... -- 19:47, 4. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Jup ^^ Die veröffentliche ich dann auf meinem Profil, du kennst mich ja :P Muihahahaha das böse Assi-Kind :) Peeeeeople help the peeeeople <- Was rede ich da eigentlich?! xD Normale Menschen denken vor dem tippen. Böses-Assi-Kind-Grashalm-Dingsda alias ich denkt nach dem tippen darüber nach was zum Frosch-Gott es schon wieder getippt hat... HDL <3 -- 16:42, 5. Apr. 2016 (UTC) OMGGG *______* Yaaaay Ich tippe auf meinem Laptop! XD Nach monatelangem Warten! :) Sorry für's lange nicht-schreiben Hatte echt zu tun, Schule ist so doof -.- Dieses Gespräch gerade eben xD Kurze Einleitung: Mein Dad schreibt mir möglichst jeden Tag eine Geschichte aus seinem Leben auf. Erzählt hat er schon viel mehr, als wir das hier führen, deshalb hab ich ein paar Sachen noch gewusst, die er in einem Satz mal erwähnt hat. Vor ein/zwei Jahren hatten wir in der Family ein ernstes Thema. Ich *versucht das ganze zu verarbeiten was mir erzählt wurde*: "Shizophrenie?" Mein Dad: "Ja, etwa das, woher kennst du das Wort?" "Silber. Anabel hat das. Die glaubt an so 'nen Dämon." Woraufhin mein Dad mir erzählt hat, dass er auch mal eine shizophrene Freundin hatte. Ich wusste das bis heute noch. Soviel zur Einleitung. Mein Dad: "Ich überlege gerade, welche Geschichte ich dir erzählen kann" Ich: "Schreib doch das mit der Shizophrenen Freundin." Dad: "Die die sich umgebracht hat?" Ich: "Ja, das fand ich spannend." Dad *lacht*: Du bist mir so ähnlich! Auch eine Vorliebe für düstere Geschichten. An meine awesome Autumns Leafes Hey ^^ Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber da war meine Mum nicht zuhause und mein Vater ist einiges eh... großzügiger? XD Ich habe gestern von meiner Mum mitgeteilt bekommen, dass ich einen angeborenen Reizhusten hab. Gut zu wissen. Eh... joa. Auch so viel zu erzählen... Wir brauchen echt iwie ein neues Thema oder so xD -- 14:14, 18. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Wenn du dich damit abfinden kannst, dass ich mit meinen Kapiteln Jahre brauche? xD -.- Leider nicht witzig. Also ich muss noch ein Verheimlicht-Kapitel für Bronce schreiben, ... Sorry, muss los zum Turnen, der Rest der Nachricht kommt später! -- 14:34, 18. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ... Hello Flocki wollt nur melden das ich versuche wieder hier zu sein xD (Dachte mir ich teils dir so mit xD) Wie wärs wenn wir VdC jetzt anfangen zu überarbeiten? [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 15:16, 24. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Gerne neuer Titel!!! xDDD <3 [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 14:44, 27. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Spitzname :3 Yay Moony gefällt mit echt mega :3 Hm..wie soll ich dich nennen? Stone vielleicht wegen FelsenClan? Oder....Leaf einfach nur? Oder Autumn? Such du dir was aus :3 GGLG [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''Bl''a'u''''f'r'o''''s't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Poppy, Onyx ]] ''Coony, Rainy und Bronce '' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''hab '' ''euch '' ''lieb '' ''<3]] Datei:Frosty.gif 10:32, 11. Mai 2016 (UTC) Yesss! Ja, hab ihn seit etwa einer halben Stunde wieder. Hab aber trotzdem noch an meinem Heft weitergearbeitet... Vorbildlich, muss man schon sagen... x'D Na ja, whatever. Danach war's das dann aber auch mit meiner Selbstbeherrschung... Yippie yay und natürlich sofort neue Nachrichten ^^ Wir könnten uns ja auch mal für im Chat verabreden. Und egal wie sinnlos, ich find trotzdem schön, dass du mir geschrieben hast :* -- 19:46, 16. Mai 2016 (UTC) Oder jetzt :P Ich warte dann einfach mal und schau, ob du vorbeischaust x'D -- 08:03, 17. Mai 2016 (UTC) Hi :) Im Prinzip nehme ich echte Katzen als Vorlagen für die Körper und coloriere sie dann so wie ich möchte! Ich mach Outlines und die Farbe in dem Programm Paint Tool Sai... gibts aber leider nicht kostenlos, nur höchstens die Testversion. :3 Lg, Darky DarkxDust (Diskussion) 19:06, 6. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Klar mach ich gerne :) So eins wie von Schatten des Hasses (by Rosenwolf) ? Beschreib bitte genau was draufsoll und ich gucke was geht , mache das nämlich mit ner Handy App LG --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 18:23, 7. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Der Grund warum ich euch nicht unter Freunde aufgelistet hab , war eigentlich , dass ich nochmal ganz von neu einfangen will , also nicht das ich euch nicht mehr mögen würde :) Ich werde schauen was ich machen kann , wegen dem Cover , nur spuckt mein Handy , mit dem ich die Covers mache , zurzeit sehr und ich weiß daher nicht bös klappt ... LG --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 14:05, 8. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Cover Tut mir echt leid , aber ich bekomme das mit dem Cover nicht hin . Mein Handy spackt ab , ich glaube nicht das es am Speicherplatz liegt , der Bildschirm sieht nämlich aus wie ein Spinnennetz :/ Hab die aber ein Bild zur Entschuldigung gemalt ^^ thumb Klar mache ich noch mit ! Und Deine Cover sind echt wunderschön ^^ LG deine --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 08:46, 17. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Kategorien Hallo, Fireheart002 hat ja in diesem Forum-Post nochmal darauf hingewiesen, dass man seine Seiten auf vorgegebene weise Kategorisieren soll. Ich wollte ihr gerne dabei helfen, die Seiten alle so zu kategorisieren wie er sich das vorstellt. Deswegen wollte ich fragen, ob ich die Erlaubnis bekommen könnte die Kategorien deiner Seiten zu bearbeiten. Ich werde nichts am Inhalt verändern, nur die Kategorien nach den Vorschriften anpassen. Wäre ganz lieb wenn du mir eine kurze Antwort schreiben könntest. Kitten6677 (Diskussion) 15:11, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Jaguuuut Ich hab gerade die Nachrichten von mir auf deiner Disk überflogen und mich halb totgelacht und größtenteils einfach nur geschämt haha. Unverstellbar das Leute mit mir befreundet waren, wenn ich mich bei allen so verhalten habe... aaaaber gut. Ich wollte bloß sagen, dass ich wieder da bin und wenn du auch noch da bist, kannst du mir dann vlt. schreiben? xx deine Coony <3 -- Sternenregen (Diskussion) 15:17, 11. Mai 2017 (UTC)